Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Such a surface mount light emitting devices has been known that has a structure in which a light emitting element such, for example, as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) is mounted on a substrate. This light emitting device is used for luminaires, backlight sources for various display screens of mobile personal computers, smartphones, thin-screen televisions or the like, light sources for vehicles, light sources for display devices, and light sources for other general consumer products. In order to improve the light extraction efficiency, such a light emitting device is used that has a structure in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are disposed on one surface side. Also, a generally proposed structure of the light emitting device is that a light emitting element is flip chip mounted on an insulating substrate having formed thereon a wiring pattern.
Recently, higher power light sources have been demanded, and efforts have been made to increase the size (area) of each light emitting device or to increase the number of mounting light emitting elements to satisfy the demand.
As a method for solving the above-described problems, such a method is known that improves the light extraction efficiency by removing the growth substrate with a UV laser beam application after the flip chip mounting process, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-156443.
Also, it has been known to adjust the light distribution of a light emitting element itself by, for example, providing a diffusion member on the light emitting element.